This study was an attempt to follow-up longitudinally a group of people who as children were studied because of symptoms of hyperactivity. An attempt was to be made to assess their psychosocial adjustments, investigate the persistence of hyperactivity, and examine the relationship between adult psychopathology and the emotional and behavioral problems previously identified in childhood. The evaluations were to include social, medical, and psychiatric history, familial-genetic history, physical examination, and psychological tests. Clinical blood and urine tests were also to be done. Monoamine oxidase, catechol-O-methyl-transferase and serotinin were to be measured in platelets and COMT in erythrocytes. 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl-glycol, vanillylmandelic acid, homovanillic acid, 17-hydroxysteroids, and 17-ketosteroids in 24-hour urine collections were to be studied. Limitations in the kinds of children studied, the methodology and its contents and the great difficulties in locating and studying these individuals as adults proved the study to be unfeasible and no results were obtained. This project was terminated as of December 31, 1975.